Giving Life
by SleepingBabyDragon
Summary: AU -Dis died in a car accident and Thorin needs to take care of his nephews. He then meets kindergarden teacher Bilbo Baggins and romance evolves. And I still haven't learned how to make good summaries.. M for smut and foul language.
1. Prologue

HIYA!

So I was surfing the web one day and found this picture art/Was-I-Good-352408443 (and many like this)

And I thought: OMG!SOMEONE NEEDS TO WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT THIS! I NEED TO DO IT! Thus I am putting everything else on hold and will immediatly write this. I'm off from School until I (hopefully) start uni. in april. So when I don't have work I can write :D

And now I've rambled enough. Enjoy and let me know what you thought. /Kumiko

* * *

That morning was just like any other. Thorin woke up in his flat by the alarm clock at 6 am, started brewing coffee and took his morning shower. Still he felt something was not right, there was something that made him uncomfortable. _Am I getting sick?_ He thought, but I couldn't be that, it wasn't the season for colds. Usually when he had taken his shower he drank his coffee, ate a sandwich while reading the morning newspaper. But this morning was different. Just when he got out of the shower, dripping wet with only a towel around his hips, the phone rang. Not his cell phone but his home phone, it was only used for salesmen and emergencies. It couldn't be a salesman, not at this time at the day. With pounding heart he reached for the phone.

"Hello" he said and he could hear background noise which sounded like it was in a corridor.

"Hello, have I reached Thorin Oakenshield; brother of Dis Oakenshield?" A man in the other end answered.

"Yes, this is me. What's wrong?"

What the man in the other end said made him put on his clothes in 3 seconds and run out of the door; still wet and coffee still brewing.

* * *

"Mom I'm tired. Where are we going?" Kili rubbed his tired eyes as his mother dragged him and his brother along the driveway.

"It's a surprise" she giggled. She had planned this trip for weeks, it was a trip to one of England's biggest amusement parks;, Alton Towers, and they had to get up early to avoid morning traffic. Kili and his brother Fili were still wearing their pj's but that was ok. Dis had packed extra clothes and food for the day. This was a day for her and her twin boys. They had just turned four a couple of months ago and she thought they were old enough to go to something like this. Fili yawned and held his mother's left hand "Can't you just tell us where we're going?"

Dis stopped, they were at the car. "Get seated in the car and I will tell you." The boys looked at each other "I call dibs on the front seat!" Fili yelled and opened the car door. "No fair!" Kili protested "You always sit in the front!"

Fili pulled his tongue out "I'm the older one; I get to sit here if I want to!"

Dis didn't hear her sons squabbles, she only but her large bag in the trunk and smiled from ear to ear. This was the first family vacation together. "Fili go sit in the back with your brother." She filled in and sat in the driver's seat. Fili protested but did as he was told whilst Kili laughed and made fun of him.

The car was a red Honda, an old model, but it still worked. When the brothers had fastened their seatbelts Dis turned around. "Now tell where we're going." Fili and Kili jumped up and down into the seats, making the whole car bounce. Dis smiled, still at this hour they had the same amount of energy as any other time.

"We are going to Alton Towers!" Dis exclaimed and the brothers started cheering and clapping their hands. "We love you mom!" They yelled synchronised and started jumping again. Dis started the car and they were off.

* * *

They had been driving for 40 minutes and just got onto the highway. They boys whispered a little and were still excited, she had told them to try to sleep a bit. But none of them thought that was a good idea. They were too excited.

Sometimes she thought her sons had TOO much energy for their own good. But she let them be, as long as they were happy. She had gotten pregnant when she was 18 with a married man. They had a short relationship and when he found out she was pregnant he had moved to the United States and was never seen again. Her decision to keep the baby was partially accepted by her family. Her brother had sworn to kill the man that made her pregnant and left.

It wasn't getting any easier when she found out she carried twins. She had to drop out of school and start to work to provide money for her children. Her brother Thorin had helped a bit, but he was almost 10 years older than her and had a career. He sent money every month to help her out. And now she had saved up enough money to go and do something like this. Her life was clearing up after all.

Behind her drove a smaller truck and the road was clear before her. It felt good to be in good time. They would reach there around when the park opened. Or that was what was supposed to happen. Suddenly a deer ran out in front of her car and she hit the brakes hard. The car spun around and she heard Fili and Kili scream. The truck that was behind her came closer until they crashed into each other. That was the last thing she ever saw.


	2. Chapter 1

When Thorin ran across the hallway he could feel his, wet, long, brown hair stain his upper back. It didn't matter at this point.

_"My name is Dr Bombadil and I'm sorry to say that your sister and nephews have been severely injured; and we need you to come down to the hospital."_

Thorin had barely let the man finish his sentence before he had thrown the phone away and was running down the stairs. He didn't think he locked the door, he wasn't even sure if he'd close the door properly. What he did know was that he did not keep the speed limit and had drove A LOT faster than what was allowed. Fortunately there had been no police out patrolling and he almost hit an old lady walking her dog on the way. When he got to the hospital he took up 4 parking spaces and almost forgot to turn the engine off before he ran into the hospital. The lady in the counter had given him directions and he ran across as fast as he could. If it wasn't so serious he would have taken the elevator, but instead he ran up the stairs with the ugly yellow walls. Last time he was at this hospital was when his sister was in labour and he had led her to the delivery room. But because he was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the colour of the walls.

_Please God, at least let the boys be ok, _he prayed between his short and shallow breaths as he reached the room he was guided to. He almost slammed the door open into the cold and sterile room. It had two visible beds with nicely folded sheets and one bed with a curtain so he couldn't see who was behind; but someone was lying in bed. However the first thing he noticed was his nephews coming running towards him. "Uncle Thorin!" They both yelled and ran to hug him. He sat down on his knees to embrace them, one twin at each shoulder. "Mommy, mommy…" Kili sobbed and pressed his face closer to Thorin and he felt hot tears.

"It's ok; it's going to be ok." He whispered and kissed the back of Kilis head; desperately trying to hold his own tears back. "I'm here, it'll be alright."

The door behind him opened. "You're Mister Thorin Oakenshield; I presume." A light, but masculine, voice said. He recognised the voice, it was the same that was on the phone earlier.

Thorin held the crying children with a tight grip and rose. He thanked all of those hours he spent at the gym for he carried his nephews and they were so light. When Thorin turned around a short, bald man stood there with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, that is me." Thorin answered low.

The doctor made a gesture towards the two beds and Thorin sat down with Fili and Kili in his lap, holding them tight.

"Yes, I'm Dr Bombadil, we spoke earlier." The doctor cleared his throat. "It was an accident on the highway; it was a head-on collision your sister died immediately. I don't think she had time to feel any pain."

Thorin swallowed. "How about them?" He lifted his legs a little to show he meant the twins. They both held hands at this point.

"Minor injuries" the doctor answered. "A few scratches and bruises, but they've got band aid and we x-rayed their heads, a small concussion on Fili but nothing dangerous." Doctor Bombadil had two folders in his hands that he looked trough as he spoke. "What I can see here, the boys have no named father."

"No, that bastard ran away to America." Thorin was just as angry about that as he was when he heard it the first time. If he ever got a hold of him, he was going to kill him. He didn't care if he was going to jail or anything. He wanted that man dead.

"I see." Doctor Bombadil looked through the papers again and the both men heard a small whimper from Kili.

"What is it Kili?" Thorin asked gently and tugged him closer to himself.

"What happened to mommy? Did she go to heaven?" Kili whispered and looked up to his uncle. His large brown eyes were filled with tears and Thorin bit his lip in a try to not cry.

"I have already called for some nurses to come and talk to the boys. We can also offer special counselling for both them and for you; if you so wish." Doctor Bombadil put his right hand on Thorins left knee and looked him in the eyes. "Moments like this are hard on everyone."

Thorin opened his mouth to say something but the door opened up and two women stood there. They were both young, a bit younger than himself he guessed. One of them had long wavy, platinum blonde hair and the other one had dark brown hair in the same style. They both had warm smiles and were very pretty.

"Ah, Mister Oakenshield" the doctor said and rose. "This is Nurse Arwen and Nurse Galadriel." Thorin nodded at them. "They are both special trained to take care of children" the doctor continued.

The nurses walked closer and took Thorins hand.

"We'll take care of the children for a while." Arwen said with a warm smile.

Thorin released his grip around the boys as to let them go, but Fili tugged his tunic and buried his face into it.

"I don't wanna leave." He cried.

"I'm not going anywhere" Thorin ensured him and managed to crack a small smile. "I'll be here when you come back, now take your brother and go with the nurses."

Fili hesitantly let go and jumped down to the floor and helped his younger brother down. They held each other's hands and one nurse on either side of them in their free hand. Before they walked put Fili stopped and looked at Thorin.

"Promise you'll be here." He said.

Thorin nodded. "I promise." And he saw the backs of his nephews walk out in the corridor with the ugly walls.

* * *

"Mister Oakenshield" Doctor Bombadil started when they were alone. "I know it is close to what happened, but we need to discuss what to do with the children."

Thorin did not quite understand what he meant and looked in confusion.

Doctor Bombadil sighed. "The children are way too young to live alone, you understand that right? I can offer you a foster home for…"

"That's obscured!" Thorin exclaimed "my nephews need to be with their family! I won't let some random stranger take care of them." He didn't even notice that he stood up and almost leaned over the doctor. He coughed and sat down again. "Sorry."

"Is there anyone else that can take care of them?" The doctor asked.

"My parents are dead since 3 years back so it's only me. And I'd love to take care of them. They are of my flesh and blood, and I love them more than words could explain."

Doctor Bombadil looked concerned and leaned forward. "You know that taking care of kids is a full-time job. None the least when there are TWO of them. I still recommend you to put them in a foster home. They'd grow up with a mother and a father, and perhaps can live a normal life."

Thorin frowned he felt insulted by the way the doctor spoke to him; like he wasn't capable of taking care of them. "That is out of the question. I promised them I wouldn't leave them and I'm not a man to break my promises. The kids are staying with me, I don't care if I have to go to court for it. I'm a lawyer, doctor; I know that I have the right to take in them. The only reason I would be unsuitable would be if I were a drug addict or an alcoholic or something, but I'm not any of those. I will take them in and raise them as my own."

Doctor Bombadil sat quiet for a moment. "You're right. Honestly I have no doubt that you will become an excellent care-taker. I was merely testing you." The doctor smiled a little bit, but it quickly faded away. "There is, however, something very important I'd like to ask."

Doctor Bombadil stood up. He wasn't tall at all and he had a large belly and it felt cramped when he stood there; his belly almost touching Thorins knees.

"Your sister lies behind those curtains, we need to take the body to autopsy as soon as possible, and I'd like to ask if you would like to take your last goodbyes?"

Thorin nodded slightly; he wanted to scream _of course I want t! Are you stupid!? _But he decided not to, he had yelled enough at the doctor today. Doctor Bombadil nodded and started walking out.

"I will be back in about 30 minutes; I need to print some papers for you. The boys should be back by then too." He said and closed the door behind him.

Thorin rose and started walking towards his sister. He clutched his fists and got mentally prepared to see the damage of her. He was nervous and had to hold back a cry. He took the curtains and gently slid it towards the wall. The body was covered with a white sheet and Thorin felt how he sighed of relief. His hand reached towards it but stopped right over it, he decided he didn't want the image of his wounded sister printed in his brain; instead he dragged a chair and sat down by his sister's head.

"How did this happen?" He whispered to her. "You had your whole life ahead of you, two wonderful kids and you…" He had to stop and wipe a tear out of the corner of his eye. "It's just not fair. I, Fili and Kili… We…"

He didn't know what to say to her and he felt how warm tears ran down his cheeks. He just couldn't be bothered anymore, no one was there and he knew that he needed to cry; so he let the tears fall. He took a deep breath and exhaled hard.

"But I promise you. That I will protect Fili and Kili with my life, I will never let anything happen to them. I will love them, just like I do today. I promise. This will work out just fine."

* * *

This chapter! This f'ing chapter made me physichally hurt. I cried like a baby. I've written novels and short stories since I was 9 and this is the first time I cried during writing.

I soooooo regret killing Dis in a car crasch, because one of my friends died that way. But that was drunk driving.

But anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for next chapter. /Kumiko


	3. Chapter 2

The following month was busy. Thorin had loads of papers to fill out, he needed to move furniture's from his sisters flat to his (fortunately he had an extra room that the boys could move into), sell the ones he didn't need, let the flat to himself, sell it, make funeral plans and make arrangements with his job. He needed to cut down his hours a bit. Normally he would work from 7 am to 7 pm, but he could reduce it to 8 to 5; which he was VERY grateful for.

The same evening they got home his neighbour Bombur had talked to him.

"Well I saw you this morning, you didn't lock your door, so I took the spare key you gave to me and locked. What happened?"

Bombur was one of the nicest persons Thorin knew. He was short, fat and had bright orange hair. He looked like a typical Englishman and Thorin almost giggled by the thought. Bombur had welcomed him the first day he moved in and he got Thorins spare key after he accidently locked himself out when he had lived in the apartment for a year.

Thorin took a deep breath and started explaining. Bombur looked concerned and serious, nothing he normally did. When he was done talking Bombur laid his hand on his shoulder. "If you ever need something, lad, just come to me. A babysitter, a cup of sugar or anything else; just come to me and I will help you with whatever I can." Thorin was grateful for Bomburs kindness and happily accepted his help; he, for example, helped carry Fili and Kilis beds up to the second floor (where Thorin lived).

Even though the boys just lost their mother it wasn't noticeable during the day. The boys were just as cheerful as ever, during the night, however, he could hear muffled cries and sobs from their room; it made him very sad. Some nights he carried them to his bed and they slept curled up in his arms. He liked those nights. It felt good to feel love and to give love. Those little boys were his all now, and he was theirs. The boys started go to a psychiatrist named Thranduil Greenleaf and it also went good. However the days had to become normal again. The boys had to go to kindergarden, and he had to go to work; he had clients waiting.

* * *

That Monday morning was extra warm for being in April. Thorin could leave the balcony open to let in some air. The boys had woken up earlier than Thorin, as usual, and were watching some morning show on the TV. Thorin chuckled a bit when they didn't even notice when he got into the room, they were so swept into the show. He had to drag them to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. "I wanna go back to kindergarden!" Kili shouted between the chews of his cereals. He and his brother ate eagerly; they actually longed to get back to normal. He knew it could never go back to being the same, but this was as close as it could get. "Yeah, me too!" Fili filled in, mouth filled with cereals and milk. "And meet Ori and Nori! And Bilbo!"

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Thorin had to take the role of a father and teach them some table manners. "And who are them? Your friends?"

"Ori and Nori are! But Bilbo is our teacher!" Kili stood up in his chair, waiving his spoon in circles. "The other teachers say we need to call him Mr Baggins, but Bilbo says we can call him Bilbo!"

Thorin reached out to catch Kili as he was afraid the child was going to fall down. In response Kili burped and jumped down from his chair. "Thank you for the food, now I need to poop!" He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "Thank you too!" Fili shouted, burped and ran into his room in haste.

_Dear god,_ Thorin thought. _How did Dis manage all this?_ But he couldn't help but to smile. Sure they were overactive but he couldn't imagine his life without it; even if they only had been with him for about a month. He was, anyway, interested in talking to Mr Baggins. Just to make sure that everything was alright with the boys when they got back to school.

"Hurry up boys, we will be late otherwise!" He shouted and walked into his room to get dressed into his suit.

* * *

He pulled up on the parking lot an hour before his work began just to make sure he had the time to speak to the teacher. First out of the car was Kili, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt, with Fili following him and he wore basically the same. Thorin had to pull them close to himself; otherwise they would have run right in front of a driving car. After that he released them and, hand in hand, they ran to the front gate with Thorin walking behind them. Most people wouldn't believe Fili and Kili were twins, Fili were both taller and lighter than Kili. People would often think Fili were at least one year older, although he was only 3 hours older than Kili. They were also very different in personality, Kili were more timid and obedient, while Fili were cocky and wild. He always pulled Kili along with him on his shenanigans; but in private Kili was at least as wild as his brother.

The kindergarden was a medium sized house with red wooden panels with white corners and a red tile roof. It had large windows on the front with butterflies and clouds in paper (probably made by the children there). In the front yard it had a large blue slide and a swing set with 6 swings. It looked really cosy to Thorin.

There were about 10 kids running around there and they all gathered around Fili and Kili when they came. A small kid with strawberry blonde hair hugged Kili tight. "I feel so sorry for you!" Thorin heard the boy say. "Ori, it's ok" was Kilis answer to that. "Hey, what about me?!" Fili exclaimed and within a few seconds a few girls hugged him. Thorin smiled and closed the gate behind him. The children stopped and stared at him, he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Is that a bear?" a kid in long platinum hair said. Thorin couldn't see whether it was a boy or a girl. "That's no bear!" Kili said. "Yeah, that's our uncle." Fili filled in and a silent murmur was heard among the other children. Thorin smiled.

"I'd like to speak with Mr Baggins." Thorin said.

"He's right there" Kili said and pointed at a little shorter man (Thorin estimated he was around 160cm) with short curly hair. "Bilbo!" He shouted and the Bilbo turned around.

He smiled a warm smile and came walking towards them. Fili and Kili ran in his direction and they were embraced by their teacher. "Hi you guys! Oh, how are you? We were so worried, all of us." He said as he hugged the twins. "We're fine." They answered in the same time and Kili came running towards Thorin, taking his hand. "This is our uncle, Thorin, and he wishes to speak to you." He pushed Thorin in front of Bilbo so they stood close.

"Oh, yeah sure." He said and wiped his hands on a grey apron he had on together with a white short sleeved shirt and grey jeans. "Bilbo Baggins, I'm the boys responsible teacher." He reached out his hand and Thorin shook it. "Thorin Oakenshield" he answered. "Is there perhaps somewhere we can talk in private?"

Bilbo nodded "yes, we can talk in the teachers' lounge."

"Excellent" Thorin answered and they both walked towards the little house and got inside.

The walls were painted with a light red colour and the floor was of light wood. They passed a few doors before Bilbo took up a pair of keys and unlocked one of them. Inside there was a small kitchenette and a coffee machine, along with a coat hanger, a table and 6 chairs.

"Do you want some coffee or tea or something?" Bilbo asked but Thorin declined and sat down at the table; Bilbo did the same. Thorin cleared his throat and put his elbows on the table.

"You're here to talk about the boys, right?" Bilbo said before Thorin had a chance to and shocked nodded as a response. "I think it's great that you've taken them in and we here would like to help out as much as possible. We can offer counselling and our staff is well educated in the subject, so there is nothing to worry about."

Thorin was stunned. He had to gather himself for a moment before he could say anything. "Well the boys go to therapy with Doctor Greenleaf so that won't be necessary. But I would like to give you my phone numbers in case something was to happen." He reached down his pockets and took out a business card.

**Thorin T. Oakenshield **

**Licensed Lawyer**

"Wow, so you're a lawyer then?" Bilbo was impressed; Thorin could see that in his eyes. He felt a bit proud, he had never felt that when anyone else said it like that.

Bilbo put the card into his pocket and reached for a piece of paper and started writing on it.

"Here is my phone number and the number to the kindergarden if anything is needed." He said and smiled. Thorin took the piece, the handwriting was really nice. It looked original and well worked out.

"Well, Mr Baggins" Thorin said. "I need to get to work, but I'll see you tonight."

"I hope so, Mr Oakenshield" Bilbo smiled and they both shook hands.


	4. Chapter 2,2 -Good day

Bilbo had, as everyone else, no chance of knowing what was to become of the day. It was like every Monday morning in his life. He woke up, made breakfast, smoked his morning pipe, drank his morning tea and took the bus to his job at Erebor pre-school. He lived alone in a small flat a bit outside the city which he had lived in for the past 7 years. His life was just ordinary and he was happy about it. He had gone to a normal high school, a normal university and had a normal student life where he got educated to a normal job. But there was one thing he missed; his parents.

When he was 14 he came out as gay to his parents and they did not like the idea. His father disowned him and his mother just cried. He could never forget her tears when he told her and his father's words "I have no son!"  
They had thrown him out and he went to live with his sick aunt until she died 7 years ago, he was 16 at that time and had been living alone since then.

He pressed the stop button and rose from his seat, the bus stop laid very close to the school and he only needed to walk for 5 minutes before getting there. This day the sun shined and it made him smile and something inside him told him it was going to be a good day.

The usual routines when he got to work was changing, log in to the computer system and take out breakfast for the earliest children. He was the only one working the first 30 minutes on Mondays and he had just gotten everything out when the first child arrived. Soon after that a few more came and soon his colleague Bofur.

"G'morning Bilbo" he greeted and tied his crayon stained apron to his back. "Early as usual I see."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. Bofur and him had gone to university together and were best friends. But when Bilbo saw all the children running around inside he got a bit sad. "Have you heard anything about Fili and Kili?" He asked but Bofur shook his head. "No, nothing more than the information I got a few weeks ago. I do know that they are alright, but I don't know when they're coming back."

Bilbo was worried, he had read about the accident in the newspapers but Bofur had spoken to the twins' uncle on the phone so he guessed that he knew more about it. Bilbo just hoped that they would come back soon, they were his favourite kids. He wasn't allowed to have favourites but they were; always so happy and cheerful, he wondered if they had changed now that their mother was dead. He went outside together with the kids as soon as they had their breakfast to play outside in the morning sun.

About 20 minutes later he saw in the corner of his eyes a black car drive in on the parking lot but he didn't pay much attention to it before he heard two voices he recognised.

"Bilbo!" they screamed and came running towards him, and he began smiling from ear to ear when he saw them. Words could not begin to describe how happy he was and he bent down to embrace them hard. It felt like it was his own children coming back after a long break. Behind them walked a tall man in a well-tailored suit. The man had long, brown, wavy hair and a short beard. Bilbos heart raced when he saw the man, he was very handsome.

"This is our uncle, Thorin. And he wishes to speak to you." Kili said and pulled the man closer. Bilbo had to think hard in order not to stutter and keep calm; he was a teacher after all.

As they walked inside the house Bilbos heart would not settle but pounded hard and fast; for Thorin was someone that Bilbo would easily fall for. Bilbo cursed himself as they got into the teachers room and he started rambling about coffee, counsellors and what not, he did not remember. He did however remember Thorin giving him his phone number and Bilbo wrote his down. He told himself it was for Fili and Kilis sake but deep inside he knew it was for himself, knowing that this handsome man had his phone number made him happy.

When Thorin left Bilbo had to sit down and take a few deep breaths. His heart was right, this was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 3

Throughout the day Thorin looked at his cell phone at least twice a minute. He wondered once every half hour if he should call the school to see if they were alright but his pride stopped him. He wondered if his nervousness reflected over his actions, which they probably did. He accidently walked into the coffee machine by the entrance, not once but twice. All he could do was hope that his clients did not notice how his behaviour changed, he was a professional damn it!

A sudden knock on his door made his thought run away for a brief moment. It was his boss Gloin who stood there.

"You got a moment?" He said, and probably not expecting a no, as he walked into the room, closing the door behind himself. "I am aware of your situation right now and…"

Thorin interrupted him "I am sorry for my behaviour today; I promise I will be better tomorrow."

Gloin looked at him in confusion, and then he chuckled. "No, you're doing fine lad. I was just going to say that my son, Gimli, goes to the same kindergarden as your nephews. If you ever feel like you can't handle them me and my wife can take care of them and they can play with my son."

Thorin smiled "That would be wonderful." He had expected that Gloin would scold him for not properly take care of his clients.

Gloin nodded and walked out of the office. Thorin turned his computer on and took another glance on his phone. He had to tell himself that if there were no calls, nothing was wrong. Still he restlessly unlocked the phone and spent 5 minutes just looking at his screensaver. _So this is what it feels like to be a parent?_ He thought and chuckled to himself. His last promise to Dis was to keep the boys safe from any kind of harm and it was probably those thoughts that made him worry. What if he wasn't a good parent? What if something were to happen to the boys? He would probably not be able to forgive himself, if so was the case.

Suddenly his phone flashed and sent out a vibration through the desk and for a split second Thorins heart stopped. He reached for the phone and picked it up. It was a text. Thorin sighed and started reading.

**The boys are doing fine. However I would like to further discuss some things with you.  
How about a cup of tea tonight? If you're not too busy, that is. – Bilbo. B**

Thorin thought for a moment, he really wanted to spend the evening with his nephews but he figured that Bombur could take care of them for a couple of hours. If Bilbo would send him a text about the boys it had to be important. Maybe it was just formal things he wanted to discuss and it would be short, so they could maybe be in his flat. He decided to see what he had to say.

**I don't drink tea, but a coffee sounds good. I will pick the children up at 5.30 and I can pick you up then too. How about it?**

As an answer he got was:

**Lovely.. :)**

* * *

Thorin pulled up in front of the kindergarden 10 minutes before said time in his black car. The car beeped when he locked it with the controller and walked past the gate.

"Uncle!" The both boys shouted when they saw him. They both ran towards him and hugged him hard, Thorin kneeled to get to their height. Kili held a drawing portraying three stickmen holding hands.

"Look, I drew this! This is you, this is me and this is Fili" he said and pointed at the figures.

Thorin smiled and took the drawing and looked closer at it. "It looks lovely. When did you become such an artist?" Thorin ruffled Kilis hair and Kili giggled a bit and Thorin could feel how proud the little one became by the action. Fili tugged at his uncle's sleeve a little.

"I made a really high tower out of Lego today! We had to use a chair to reach the top!" He jumped and stretched his arm up to show. "It was THIS tall!"

"Yeah, you should have seen it when it fell!" Kili added. Thorin smiled at how the boys were just like they used to be. The death of their mother was only one month ago, but they were as cheerful as ever.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat behind the twins and Thorin looked up. There stood Bilbo, also smiling. He was wearing the same thing as this morning, not the apron though and a beige trench coat over that.

"They've been just like every other day" he said and sat down. The boys turned around and Kili fell into his arms, hugging him.

"We're leaving now." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes I know, I'm coming with you."

The boys looked at each other and looked at Thorin. "Is it true?!" Fili said, jumping up and down. Thorin nodded as reply and the boys cheered and high-fived. "Yes!"

Thorin rose and chuckled. It seemed that the boys really liked Bilbo and it made Thorin happy to see that they could enjoy themselves. Fili and Kili started racing to the car.

"Just be careful!" Thorin yelled but the boys did not hear but kept on running and pushing each other. He let out a large sigh. "I don't understand how you can stand these two and another 15 children every single day."

Bilbo laughed "you get used to it." Was his answer as they also walked towards the car.

* * *

The car ride was lively. Fili had reached the car and, according to him, it gave him right to sit in the front but Kili protested. "That seat is for Bilbo. He's the guest!"  
Bilbo just said he could sit in the back with Kili. About then Fili changed his mind, if he wasn't allowed to sit next to Bilbo, Kili wasn't either. So when they, finally, got settled Fili and Kili sat in the back and Thorin and Bilbo in the front. The both boys talked about what they had done and Bilbo filled in the details that they missed.

When they reached the front of the building Thorin turned the engine off and turned to his nephews. "Me and Mr Baggins are going to talk for a while, I've arranged so that Bombur will come over and cook for you."

"So Bilbo can't see our room?" Fili pouted. "I really wanted to show my blocks."

"Maybe next time, dear." Bilbo said and smiled. "Now do as your uncle says and we'll see each other tomorrow."

The boys nodded and unbuckled. "Are you ok with waiting in the car?" Thorin asked "I will just leave the kids and then we will go. It won't take longer than 10 minutes."

"I promise I won't steal your car." Bilbo joked and placed his hand on Thorins shoulder. A tingling sensation went from his shoulder and spread all over his body. He almost recoiled but managed to stop himself; he smiled and helped the children inside.

* * *

I'm getting rather impatiant.. I want them to be together, NOW! God dammit!

Lol. But I will suck on this caramel a little longer. /Kumiko


	6. Chapter 4

I am Soooooooo sorry about the delay of this chapter. I've been having this huge writers block.

To make it up to you I will, between march 10 and march 17, take requests for short fanfiction conserning the Hobbit fandom. You can eather send me a PM here on or on tumblr where my name there is "LightofNoldor". Make sure to write your penname.

/Kumiko

* * *

They soon found themselves at a café close to Thorins house; he didn't want to get too far away from the twins (in case something happened). He soon thought to himself that he probably worried too much, although Bilbo did not seem to care.

"What would you like?" Thorin asked and looked at the billboard above the register, it must have been over 100 different hot drinks and he almost went pale from thinking too much.

"Just Earl Grey is fine for me." Bilbo said "but I can pay for myself. I was the one that asked you out."

"This isn't a date." He added and chuckled ever so slightly.

That final add made Thorin realise. Yes, of course, this was only business. What did he think?

"Yes. Yes of course." He stuttered a bit nervously and stiffened.

He stuttered (!). Thorin Oakenshield, respected lawyer and man stuttered, _nervously_. He tried to shake the feeling of discomfort as Bilbo stepped in front of him and made his order. Thorin wanted to order a whiskey or something stronger to calm his nerves but just ordered a plain black coffee.

"I never learned to drink coffee when I was younger" Bilbo said. "And now, when I'm older, I just find it bitter. I'm more of a sweet tooth."

It seemed to Thorin that Mr Baggins was also nervous and just rambled to get a conversation started. They had come here to just drink a hot beverage and speak about Fili and Kili. They were the ones that were important and the reason they met.

"Well," Thorin said as he sat down at a window table "your taste often reflects how you are as a person."

Thorin noticed how Bilbo tried to hide that he was blushing and mumbled "Thank you." It was not Thorins intention to call him sweet but he figured he would give him that one. He was, in fact, very cute with his curly, honey coloured hair and soft brown eyes. It made him look like he was much younger than he probably was and Thorin started guessing he was around the same age as Dis.

"So, Mr Baggins, how come you work as a pre-school teacher?" Thorin asked to get rid of that awkward "first date" feeling.

Bilbo fidgeted a bit and cleared his throat "Well…" he started and looked into his cup. "I like children, they are so honest and kind, and they always speak their minds. And since I can't have children on my own this was as close as I could get of being a father."

Thorin noticed a sad smile in the other males face as he took a sip of his tea. This was clearly a delicate subject for Bilbo and it seemed like he had crossed some line there. Thorin silently apologized and started drinking his coffee. It was still a little too hot.

"But, euhm" Bilbo said "what do you do for a living? Since you have a suit and live in a quite exclusive area and drive an expensive car. Are you a drug lord?" The little one giggled a bit and the mood was changed.

Thorin smiled. "No, I work as a lawyer at Lonely Mountain law firm."

"I've heard about that business. It's pretty successful." Bilbo seemed interested and smiled.

Thorin nodded. "It was funded by my grandfather Thrór and passed down to my father Thráin, and then to me. I'm basically the CEO now since my father's passing." He saw how Bilbos eyes lightened up and he guessed he was interested. This was going pretty good, they spoke and had a good time.

"And I'm only 32" he added and took a mouthful of coffee.

Bilbo straightened his back a bit. "Oh, that means you're 8 years older than me. I thought it would be more." He said and froze. "I-I mean… Not that I think you're old or anything. I just… Well…"

Thorin couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. A loud rumbling laughter that filled the whole room and Bilbo couldn't do anything but laugh along.

They spoke the rest of the evening about everything in this world. He learned that Bilbos favourite colour was yellow, his favourite animal was cats and that he had a bad relationship with his parents (he didn't say why however). Even on the drive back to Bilbos flat they spoke and Bilbo pointed out places in the town where he had been playing as a kid and where he used to go when he was trick or treating on Halloween.

It was only when Thorin was in bed that night that he realised they hadn't said a single thing about Fili and Kili.

* * *

When Thorin woke up that morning he didn't wake by the alarm, but of shattering glass and cries. He threw himself up from his bed and, only wearing a pair of boxers, rushed into the kitchen where he found Fili and Kili squatting on the floor. They froze when he entered the kitchen and it was Fili who looked at him first.

"Please don't get angry, uncle Thorin. Kili wanted a glass of water and I dropped it." He said.

"Yes, uncle Thorin." Kili sniffed "We're picking it up now. Please don't get mad."

Thorin opened a cupboard and picked up a broom and a shovel. "You shouldn't use your hands, you might cut yourselves." He said and shoved the kids away and began to sweep it up. In the corner of his eyes he could see Fili hug his crying brother, Fili had his Spiderman pyjamas and Kili had one with green aliens on. Thorin looked at them with a mild expression. "I'm not angry" he said and controlled that all the glass were gone. "Just make sure you don't walk there barefoot so you get glass in your feet." Kili sniffled and wiped some snot on his left sleeve and hugged Thorins leg. "I'm sorry, uncle. I'll be more careful next time."  
How could he ever get angry at these boys?

They drove into the parking lot a little earlier than yesterday. The time was 5 when the incidence with the glass happened and it was too late to go back to bed, so they had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast in a slow manner. They had even had time to stop and talk to Bombur before he went out on his morning walk. Thorin always wondered how that man could be so big, yet so fit. On the summers Bombur used to invite Thorin to come with him and go hiking in the Scottish highlands and in the winters he went to Italy to ski. However, he was still very, well, fat. Thorin knew it was not correct to call him that but he was very large.

Fili and Kili ran into the small building with Thorin following them. They got greeted by Bilbo and it seemed like he smiled a little extra when he spotted Thorin. He got Goosebumps along his spine when he saw that genuinely happy face.

"Good morning Mr Oakenshield. You have your nephews here too?" He heard a soft voice behind him. He looked back and spotted a fair haired, tall man with a small child clinging to his sides. It was Doctor Greenleaf, the children's therapist.

"Fancy seeing you this time a day." Thorin answered and nodded to greet him. "And this must be your… child." It was that same blonde kid he had seen yesterday, the one he could not really determine if it was a girl or a boy.

Dr Greenleaf smiled "Yes, it's my son, Legolas." The child waved shyly but quickly ran away into one of the adjacent rooms.  
Dr Greenleaf looked at his watch and smiled. "As lovely as it is chatting with you I need to get to work. We'll still see each other next Monday."

He turned around and started walking out. "Oh, by the way," He added and looked back. "You might want to bandage that wound on your wrist."

Thorin felt how his left hand was warm and moist. Blood ran along his fingers and dripping onto the floor. He ran a slight glance at it and saw a rather large cut right next to his thumb. He must have cut himself on the glass, but wouldn't he have noticed it before?

A slight thug at his sleeve. "We have bandages in the teachers' lounge." Bilbo said and pulled him into the room.

* * *

"What did you do? It won't stop bleeding." Bilbo said while he wrapped bandage around Thorins large hands. He had taken a first aid course in university and it came well in hand now.

Thorin looked away from the wound, breathing heavy. He clearly did not like the sight of blood. "Kili dropped a glass this morning and I must've cut myself on it while picking it up."  
Bilbo fought with holding back a chuckle. Thorin obviously tried to be macho and not show Bilbo how hard he thought it was; something that failed miserably.

"I was thinking" Bilbo said, trying to change the subject. "That we didn't have time to speak about Fili and Kili yesterday. So how about meeting tonight too?"

Thorin finally looked his way and Bilbo gasped a bit. Was he going to reject him?

"That would be good." Thorin answered "Same time and place?"

Bilbo nodded and smiled.


	7. Chapter 5

That same night they went out again. They spoke a little about Fili and Kili but nothing in particular, Thorin had a lovely time. He knew this wasn't dates, just formal meetings and he was happy with that. Bilbo was a nice lad and he seemed very thoughtful and caring, Thorin found himself thinking that is Bilbo was a woman he would have dated him immediately. It wasn't like Thorin had never been on dates before, in fact, in high school he got called "Casanova" for having so many girlfriends, he was quite popular. Although he mostly spent the night with them out of kindness and that he didn't want to hurt anyone (and that he himself was a horny teenager) but he had never been in love with anyone of them. In university it calmed down and he looked for a serious relationship and went on a couple of dates with a couple of women, but none of them felt like "the one", and now he was so caught up in work and his nephews that he hadn't even time to think about women. He wondered if Bilbo had a girlfriend. A cute boy like him would have no problem getting a cute little girl.

"What are you smiling at?" Bilbo asked and looked him in the eyes. Those brown eyes, yes, it was a shame Bilbo was a man.

"Nothing, just thinking" Thorin answered and took a sip of his coffee.

They went out a couple of more times that month and the month after until Thorin counted they had gone out 10 times already, not that he was counting or anything. It was like he knew everything about Bilbo at that time. Except for one thing, they did not talk about love or children. Every time Thorin had tried to bring it up Bilbo had changed the subject and looked really uncomfortable and after a couple of unsuccessful tries he gave up, thinking it was private.

* * *

"Why are you always meeting with Bilbo?" Fili asked one morning at breakfast as he shoved a spoonful of cereals in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's our Bilbo!" Kili exclaimed and almost pushed out a glass of juice. "You're stealing him! No fair!"

Thorin chuckled at his nephews reactions. "Well I get along really well with Bilbo and he is very nice." He took a sip on his morning coffee and read the morning paper; the boys were calmer in the mornings now than they had been before.

"Are you in love with Bilbo?" Kili asked and Thorin coughed and spilled coffee all over the table.

"Stupid!" Fili yelled. "They're both boys!"

"But mom said that two boys and two girls could love each other!" Kili yelled back. Fili grinned and stuck his tongue out.

Thorin had to separate them both to avoid a fight and helped them get dressed. He never answered them.

The ride to kindergarden was like it used to be. Fili and Kili screaming in the backseat, the radio news played and Thorin cursed over the morning traffic. But when he stopped outside the red building he turned around to the twins.

"Hey, can you go in by yourself?" He asked.

They both looked confused at him, and at each other. "Why?" Kili said with a sad voice.

"Why are you not coming with us?" Fili filled in.

Thorin sighed. "I'm in a hurry today; it's a meeting with a bunch of boring old men." It was a lie; he just simply didn't want to meet Bilbo today. "But I will come to pick you up later today, ok?"

The boys nodded and went out in silence. Thorin made sure they got into the yard before he buckled up and drove away.

* * *

He occupied himself with work all day as to press away the thought of the brown headed boy with the, oh, so sincere smile. Lucky (for him) there was a murder case that he had to put all of his effort into and a dozen phone calls to call. He noticed a few times that his phone vibrated to tell him that Bilbo texted him. He probably wondered why he hadn't followed the boys inside like usual. Thorin told himself he was too busy to answer, or even look at the phone.

"Mr Oakenshield?" He heard a female voice at his door. He looked up and found his secretary Tora, a cute little woman, about 6 years younger than himself, with long black hair and blue eyes. The hair was of course coloured, when she had started working for him she was blonde. "I was just going to leave these folders to you." She walked up to his desk and put a pack of brown paper folders on it. Thorin looked closely at her for a brief moment. She was actually very good looking, a proportional body with a freckled small face and that Irish accent she desperately tried to hide. She would be the perfect woman to become a mother.

"Yes, I'll look it over later." Thorin answered and looked down to his computer. She was single now anyway, he was single. _Give it a shot, _something inside him said and before he could stop himself his mouth moved on his own.

"Miss Narvison" he started and she turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

Thorin stumbled on the words and seemed to look for the right ones. "Would you perhaps want to, I don't know, maybe, go to dinner with me on saturday?"

She looked confused for a moment and Thorin was just about to take back what he said when she smiled. "Are you asking me out?"  
Thorin nodded.

"I would love that." She said

* * *

This chapter is kind of short, and I'm sorry. I've been having some personal issues to deal with. But hopefully it will clear itself out and I'll get out of this. Keep on reviewing and message me, it makes me very happy. *Bows*

/Kumiko


	8. Chapter 6

You guy seriously crack me up with your reviews. I love you so much.

And I'm beggining to realise this storyis going to be looong~.So bear with me ^^''  
And keep reviewing and message me, both here and on tumblr. You make my days a little brigther.

/Kumiko

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Bilbo last saw Thorin, he didn't see Fili and Kili inside or came in to get them; he just simply parked his car outside for Fili and Kili to get to it by themselves. Thorin also ignored his texts if it wasn't too serious, those answers were only brief (like a simple 'yes', 'no' or 'ok'). It hurt, it really did; and he tried really hard to hide those feelings for the kids. It worked, but not for Bofur.

"Having love problem?" he asked when they had their planning time on a Friday evening when all the kids had gone home. "Come on, I've known you for years, you can tell me."

Bilbo sighed and looked out through the window. "I'm in love Bofur."

Bofur rolled his eyes and snorted as to say 'No shit Sherlock'.

"I've noticed" he said. "And..?"

"He's acting strange, like he doesn't want anything to do with me. I knew all along that this was a one sided love, and to be honest, I was happy with that; as long as I could be with him." Bilbo felt how his eyes filled up with tears and he wiped them with the backside of his hand. "Pathetic, right?"

Bofur sighed and smiled a sad smile. "I don't think so. I think it's beautiful, and that guy is a fool to not see how great you are. You deserve to be happy, fuck that other guy."

Bilbo started laughing. Bofur was always the first one he spoke to about love problems, and any other problem for that matter. He comforted Bilbo in University when he had fallen in love with one of the teachers, when he didn't pass the final test and had to retake it, and he always knew how to cheer Bilbo up when he had a bad day.

"You know what" Bofur said and leaned onto the table. "Let's go out to eat something at a restaurant and have a drink; my treat. Just to get your mind on something else."

Bilbo smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

So they packed their things and went outside to the bus stop, the sky was coloured in pink and orange and Bilbo could feel that the summer was close. His favourite season was spring, but he loved summer as much as the next person; Bofur on the other hand felt it was too hot.

"I don't even need my jacket anymore." He said when they got on the bus. "Better is winter, or autumn. With cold days and even colder days and warm blankets and hot drinks and reading a book by the fireplace."

Bilbo tried to ignore his friends complains and focused on the cool air that slipped into the bus from the open window by the driver. It blew through his light hair and it was almost chilly around his slightly pointed ears. He unbuttoned one of the buttons on his green vest and felt the breeze.

"Are you listening at all?" Bofur said suddenly and Bilbo was interrupted in his train of thoughts.

"Of course" he said and shrugged a bit. "Winter and fire, right?"

Bofur burst out in laughter. "That was like 10 minutes ago, silly; I said that we're getting off at the next stop."

They arrived at the towns centre and it was filled with people getting home after a long week of work and also people who were on their way to after-work beers. Bofur wrapped his arm around Bilbo.

"Alright, lad. Remember where we used to go in Uni? That's right, 'The Prancing Pony'." He said and led them to this large place with huge windows. It was very popular but not too crowded, modern but still homely; and the prices were good too.

As they got in a waiter greeted them.

"Bofur! Bilbo! Ah, I haven't seen you here in ages!" he said and embraced them both.

"Bifur, my dear cousin!" Bofur said and patted him on his forearm. "Looking old as usual, you big fart!"

Bifur laughed loudly and the rumbling laughter made everyone else stare at them.  
They, together with Bofurs childhood friend Dori, had been regulars at the tavern in their student day. But it decreased as they all, one by one, got jobs and other things on their minds. It seemed just like the old days when they met Bifur.

"Now let's get you seated somewhere, shall we." Bifur said and looked over to see if there were any available tables. "Ah there, right next to that couple over there."

Bilbo looked over at the couple and his blood froze to ice.

It was Thorin, with a woman.

Bilbo went pale and his mouth got dry. He couldn't move at all, it was like all of his body parts went stiff.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Bofur asked and laid a hand on his shoulder. But Bilbo did not listen. His heart pounded hard and fast, he could swear that he could hear his blood flow inside his ears and tears dwelled up.

"I need to go." He said, turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the restaurant.


	9. Chapter 7

_Was that Bilbo? _Thorin thought when he saw the small man rush out of the restaurant. When he looked closer he thought he recognised Bofur, the other kindergarden teacher, glaring at him just like he had killed someone before he also rushed out. His heart sank a bit but he did his best to ignore the feeling.

"A lover's quarrel?" Tora giggled and turned around to look what was going on. "Get a room, you guys." She sipped a bit on her wine while looking into Thorins eyes.  
She was gorgeous, he had to admit; but he felt nothing. They had been out every Friday and Saturday for the past three weeks and had lunch together almost every day at work. She was _very_ talkative and sometimes didn't' seem to know how to shut up.

"Speaking of rooms" she said and leaned towards Thorin. "When will you come to my flat?" Her bare leg brushed against his dressed up calf and she looked at him with seductive eyes. "We've been out on six official dates, doesn't that usually mean something?"

"I can't stay tonight" Thorin said. "I have no babysitter for Fili and Kili." It felt good to have them as an excuse for anything he didn't want.

Tora pouted a bit but understood. "Never thought I'd date such a devoted father."

* * *

When he had dropped her off she had kissed him passionately and tried to unbutton his shirt and tried to convince him to stay the night. But Thorin had yet again used Fili and Kili as an excuse to drive home.

"Uncle!" Fili and Kili shouted as he stepped into the flat and ran up to him to hug him.  
He embraced them hard and the hug was long.

"Why do you smell so weird?" Kili said and sniffed his shirt.

Shit! Toras perfume had rubbed onto his clothes.  
Bombur grinned and patted his shoulder.

"If I'd known, I could have taken care of them until tomorrow morning." He said and walked out and closed the door behind him. Well this was embarrassing.

"Tell me!" Kili yelled and tugged Thorins shirt.

"Soon enough" Thorin answered. "Now, why are you guys up? You should be sleeping at this hour." He stood up and shooed them towards their room. Both of the boys grunted.

"Mister Bombur said we could stay up until you got home." Fili said "We've already brushed our teeth."

"Yeah and we're not tired!" Kili filled in and tried to hide a yawn.

Thorin chuckled. "Yes you are, now go to sleep."

He pushed them into their room and put them down into their beds and kissed them good night. As he walked out of the room he heard Kili rustle in his bed.

"Uncle Thorin" Kili said and Thorin turned around. "Why do you smell so weird? Bilbo don't smell like that."

Thorin sighed and walked back to him. "Because I wasn't with Bilbo today; I was with a lady today."

Kili thought for a moment. "Why? Don't you like Bilbo? I like Bilbo."

"I'll explain when you get older." Thorin said after a while of uncomfortable silence. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

I'm sorry for the delay and for the short chapter. Life has been rather hectic.  
I've been going through a rather nasty break up and house looking and school and work. I apologise.  
You guys are amazing /Kumiko


	10. Chapter 7,2

Thorin had trouble sleeping that night. It wasn't like him at all, not being able to sleep that is, and he twisted and turned restlessly in his bed. He had an unsettling feeling in his gut he could not quite put his finger on what it was. Guilt? Why would he feel guilty? He had done absolutely nothing wrong; at all. He could however not get the unpleasant feeling away.

He tried to think back to what he had done the day before and thought if he could have done something wrong. Was it because he didn't spend the night with Tora? No, that couldn't be it. She had been disappointed yes, but he had Fili and Kili to take care of. She would understand.

"Uncle Thorin?" He heard a little voice whisper and he sat up in his bed. He could barely see anything in the dark but noticed the contours of a child.

"Kili?"

"I had a bad dream" Kili whispered and walked over to Thorin who patted him on his head. "Can I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Sure you can" Thorin whispered and lifted his nephew up into his bed and put him beside himself. "What did you dream about?"

"Wargs" Kili whispered and nuzzled his face into Thorins chest. "I dreamed that I and Fili were hunted by wargs. And there was this huge white warg and he had a big pale monster on it and then…" He was interrupted by Thorin who tugged him closer.

"It's ok, it's only a dream. They can't get you. I'll protect you." He felt how Kili calmed down a bit and in just a couple of minutes he was sound asleep.

_"Thorin!" A voice called his name. He looked around and found himself in a dark forest full of pine trees.  
"Thorin, help!" _

_He ran towards the voice in almost pitch black darkness but it was hard, like running in water. He tried to figure out who the voice belonged to.  
Suddenly in the darkness he saw someone._

_"Bilbo?" He yelled and reached out to grab him, but he could not reach. "Bilbo!"  
Bilbos eyes turned black in anger and he clenched his fists.  
"Why do you throw me away? Why do you hurt me like this?" Bilbo screamed and the power in his voice was something Thorin was not used to. Bilbo was the timid person who never spoke up and was always so polite; but not this time. This time he was changed._

_Bilbos steps closed in to him and they stood close. Chests almost touching. Bilbo looked him in the eye and his sapphire coloured eyes were watery with tears. Thorin couldn't help himself but placed his hands upon the smaller man's cheeks and kissed him; just a light peck on his lips. _

_"Finally" Bilbo whispered._

* * *

I am sooooooooooooo sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I really am, I did not mean to make you wait this long but as I've mentioned I'm really busy.

As mentioned before I just got out of a really unhealthy relationship, move from Tokyo to Yokohama, started uni. and got new schedule on my job. I'll try to update as soon as I can. /Kumiko


End file.
